New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure
For the sequel, click here. New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure is a 2.5D platformer game made by ALG Inc. The game has more detailed backgrounds and platforms, similar to Donkey Kong Country Returns' extremely detailive gameplay (also with moving backgrounds in some levels), than any other NSMB game. It also introduces 3 new power-ups. Story Mario and the crew are having lunch on the castle's rooftop. Suddenly, they hear cannon noises, and Mario spots Bowser and the Koopalings. The Koopalings come out of their airships in a Koopa Clown Car of their own to the rooftop. Shorty after, Bowser smashs the ground, and activates the arms, which spring out. Bowser then points to the right, destracting the Mario crew, then punchs them. Bowser snags Peach, and he, and the Koopalings, laugh as they take Peach away. Right after the airships leave, the crew goes after Bowser. Gameplay The Propeller Block is also making a return, but acts differently. A new power-up (the Moon Flower) is in the game. However, a new P-Leaf assist power-up has confimed, which acts similar to the P-Wing (see page for more details). The Assist Block also makes a reappearance, and, since thier is two assist power-ups, two have been confirmed. World Warp Pipes also return, replacing cannons from previous NSMB games. Like the cannons, however, they act like mini courses that end once the player enters the pipe. They are light blueish and bigger than normal pipes. In fact, they look like the giant pipes from Roy's castle boss fight in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, though they aren't as big as the pipes from World 9. However, cannon levels do return, but act like the ones from New Super Mario Bros. 2. Though they don't lead to other worlds, and act as bonus courses for the players. Sometimes they are unlocked by completing levels, or like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where sometimes completing a course unlocked more than one path and/or level. But they are mostly accessed by finding secret exits. Even the white block trick from Super Mario Bros. 3 where Mario ducks on a white block platform for five seconds and be lead to a secret area is returning as well, though Mario will now only need to duck for 3 seconds. Modes The game has two normal modes, one returning mode, and one new mode. Single Player A normal feature in every known video game, this gives the player a choice to play solo. Co-op Play A common feature in games, this allows 2 to 4 players to play at one time. Minigame Mode Classic These minigames act like the ones of Super Mario 64 DS and New Super Mario Bros., though they are completely different games. Super These are minigames take place on the same 2D platformer parts of Solo/Co-op modes, though they are like the enemy challenges on the World Map, however, they can be based on defeating enemies, completing certain things, or just collecting stuff. Challenger Mode This mode itself is divided into 3 challenges, each being a "sub-mode". Coin Rush This mode from New Super Mario Bros. 2 returns, however it is now quite different. The player is still timed, but for 30 seconds. There is three packs of courses, Simple, Medium, and Rusher. Each has three endless courses, loaded with coins, when the timer runs out, the game will say "Time's Up!" and the player will move to the next course. Once the player finishes all 3 courses, the player will view their final results. A multiplayer mode is in the Coin Rush so other players can join. In this mode, the player with the most coins wins. Three special muiltplayer course packs are in here. 1-Up Hunter This mode has the player challenged to collect as many 1-Up's as possible before the 50-second timer runs out, by collecting 1-Up Mushrooms (plus 3-Up Moons and 5-Up Stars) and jumping on enemies. The player can either do it for fun, or to beat their (or a) high score. The top 3 of the console is saved and can viewed at anytime. The courses are endless and there are 5 of them, which the player can choose. The player can share thier score on the Internet and possibly have it in the Worldwide 1-Up Leaderboard. There is one for Wii games and one for 3DS games, making a total 2 leaderboards. They can also add their score to the Worldwide 1-Up Hunt Counter, similar to New Super Mario Bros. 2's "Worldwide Coin Total". Go for the Goal! This mode has the player collect special coins, while trying to reach the goal doing so. There are 5 stages, each with a different goal, the 1st having a goal of 50, the 2nd with a goal of 75, the 3rd with 100, the fourth with 125, and the 5th with 175. Each also has a different time limit: the 1st stage has a time limit of 075 seconds, the 2nd with a time limit of 100 seconds, the 3rd with 125 seconds, the 4th with 140 seconds, and the 5th with 180 seconds. One stage will have to be completed before thhe next one is unlocked. For example, to unlock Stage 4, the player will first need to complete Stage 3. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad Nonplayable *Peach *Bowser *Toad *Koopalings **Roy **Wendy **Tim **Iggy **Morton **Ludwig **Lemmy **Risen **Larry **Bowser Jr. Worlds World 1: Mushroom Plains World 2: Lindin Desert World 3: Sunshine Beach World 4: Foronic Forest World 5: Glacier Valley World 6: Caymin Factory World 7: Pillar Mountain World 8: Sky Land World 9: Giant Island World 10: Tornado Valley World 11: Bowser Volcano World 12: Star World (Special) Power-Ups *Super Mushroom/Super Mario *Fire Flower/Fire Mario *Super Leaf/Raccoon Mario *Tanooki Suit/Tanooki Mario *Clawshotter Flower/Clawshotter Mario *Cape Feather/Cape Mario *Moon Flower/Moon Mario *Frog Suit/Frog Mario *Ice Flower/Ice Mario *Thunder Flower/Thunder Mario *Frosty Flower/Frosty Mario *Hammer Suit/Hammer Mario *Super Star/Invincible Mario *Superball Flower/Superball Mario Assist Power-Ups *Invinciblity Leaf/White Raccoon Mario *P-Leaf/P-Raccoon Mario Other Power-Ups *1-Up Mushroom *3-Up Moon *5-Up Star *Giant Shoe *1-Down Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Death Mushroom Items *Propeller Block *Mushroom Stone *Flower Stone *Leaf Stone Objects *? Block *Brick Block *Used Block *Winged ? Block (Normal and Red) *Bonus Block *Warp Pipes *Cannon Pipes *Rocket Cannon *Rocket *Glow Block *POW Blocks *Coin *Koopa Shell *Star Coin *Red Coin *Silver Coin *Blue Coin *P-Switch *Silver P-Switch *Red Ring *Assist Block *Roulette Block *Ace Coins *Blue Ring *World Warp Pipes *Goal Coins (Go for the Goal! only) Other *Yoshi *Baby Yoshi Blue, Red, Yellow, Magenta *Toad House (Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and sparkling White) Special Edition The Special Edition version has additional features in it. They include that Ace Coins are Dragon Coins, Cape Mario can fly faster, and the time of day changes as the player proceeds through the level, similar to Donkey Kong Country. An extra "tutoral" world (World 0 - Extra World) is in the special edition, and the player has access to it at the very beginning of the game, with every course (expect red-carpet courses) are unlocked and are blue, as if they are completed. Red-carpet courses are unlocked after a certain world is completed. One course will open for each world completed (excluding World 12). There are 10 already-unlocked courses. EX Remake On March 20, 2015, OmegaAlpha annouced that it was remaking 5-Star Adventure for the Nintendo EX system. The game has improved graphics and contains everything from the Special Edition. It was released exclusively on the EX Shop as a launch title, but a physical copy was also released a month later. Gallery Boxarts (Wii) American.png|American Boxart Australian.png|Australian Boxart European.png|European Boxart German (V2).png|German Boxart Japanese.png|Japanese Boxart Full Version.png|Full Version of the American Boxart Special Edition.png|Special Edition Boxarts (3DS) Amercian.png|American Boxart Austrailian.png|Austrailian Boxart European 3DS.png|European Boxart German (3DS).png|German Boxart Japanese (3DS).png|Japanese Boxart Special Edition 3DS.png|Special Edition Artwork (Recycled Artwork not shown here) Objects/Power-Ups BlueLeaf.png|P-Leaf ASSIST BLOCK p-leaf.PNG|P-Leaf Assist Block 5-Up Star.png|5-Up Star Clawshotter Flower.png|Clawshotter Flower Moon Flower.png|Moon Flower Rocket.png|Rocket Rocket Cannon.png|Rocket Cannon Mario on a Rocket.png|Mario on a Rocket Blue Ring.png|Blue Ring Propeller Block 5-Star.png|Propeller Block Characters Luigi with a Propeller Block.png|Luigi with a Propeller Block Mario with a Propeller Block.png|Mario with a Propeller Block P-RaccoonMario.png|P-Raccoon Mario Shoe Mario 5Star.png|Shoe Mario Clawshotter Mario.png|Clawshotter Mario Moon Mario.png|Moon Mario Cape Mario 5-Star.png|Cape Mario Roy 5S.png|Roy Wendy 5S.png|Wendy Tim.png|Tim Iggy.png|Iggy Morton.png|Morton Ludwig 5S.png|Ludwig Lemmy 5S.png|Lemmy Risen.png|Risen Larry 5S.png|Larry Bowser 5-Star.png|Bowser Other Coming Soon! Logos Game Logos NSMB5-SA Logo.png|Amercian Logo Japanese Logo.png|Japanese Logo (Black Translation) Japanese Logo ii.png|Japanese Logo (White Translation) World Logos World 1 - Mushroom Plains.png|World 1 World 2 - Lindin Desert.png|World 2 World 3 - Sunshine Beach.png|World 3 World 4 - Foronic Forest.png|World 4 World 5 - Glacier Valley.png|World 5 World 6 - Caymin Factory.png|World 6 World 7 - Pillar Mountain.png|World 7 World 8 - Sky Land.png|World 8 World 9 - Giant Island.png|World 9 World 10 - Tornado Valley.png|World 10 World 11 - Bowser Volcano.png|World 11 World 12 - Star World.png|World 12 (Special) '' '' Trivia *Morton and Risen's Koopa Clown Cars still have special designs, but the top and propeller at the bottom are still green. *Each world has it's own logo, unlike previous Mario games. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Cooperative Games Category:Mario Games